


Escape

by alfredo_baby



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Car Sex, Career, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Interior Decorating, Light BDSM, Moving, Moving On, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Phone Sex, Post-Break Up, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, landscaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredo_baby/pseuds/alfredo_baby
Summary: For now I'm just going to write this and see where it goes. I will add tags and details like that later. Thank you~
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For now I'm just going to write this and see where it goes. I will add tags and details like that later. Thank you~

I took a deep breath and smiled, enjoying the sun filtering between the canopy of leaves above me. Everything here was so peaceful. It was as if the grass under my bare feet, dirt under my fingernails, and sweat dripping down my back all oozed healing waves. I finished planting the petunias in the whiskey barrel and stood. The renovation was coming together and landscaping was the last box to check. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and headed inside to drink the cold ice tea waiting for me. 

Working interior design hadn’t been enough for me. I loved to create spaces for women to feel at home. Which meant I never wanted to stop at the threshold. Gardens were a major part of a home no matter what style. Just last month I finished a modern minimalist Zen garden. It irked my inner eclectic, but despite the obscenely large amount of rocks, it had made my client smile. 

I nearly moaned at the sensation of the cold drink. A few more hours and I would be wrapping up on my fourth successful home. It wasn’t much profit yet, and I was still a one man, well woman, team. There was a large margin of error when it came to labor and materials. I just had a hard time putting a number on someone’s happiness. I jumped at a knock on the front door. That was weird. Janet wasn’t supposed to be back from the hotel for another two days. I set the glass down, wiped some of the lingering dirt onto my jeans and hurried to open the door. 

“Ms. Moore?” I stared up into the pinched face of a balding, middle aged man. 

“Yes? How can I help you?” I had so many questions, starting with how he knew to find me at a client’s home. 

“I’m your father’s lawyer. I’ve come to inform you that he has passed away. And please don’t make me explain everything in detail on the porch.” He grumbled, narrowing his beady eyes. “I had a hard enough time finding you, so I would like to sit in the air conditioning.” Without waiting for a response, he pushed past me and helped himself to some of my iced tea. I bit my tongue. It was then I noticed a text alert from my eighty year old neighbor, Mrs. Van Damme. She had recently started getting the hang of electronics. ‘ _A nice young man asked to see you, so I told him you were at Janet’s.’_ She included the lipstick emoji and I had to wonder what she was trying to say. Especially since this man was far from nice and definitely not young. 

“So, uh, mister?” I fished. The lawyer gave me a slow blink before sighing. 

“Mr. Bouche.” He quipped. I felt there was something very fitting to describe him that rhymes with Bouche. 

“Mr. Bouche, I will be glad to inform you that I haven’t had a relationship with my father in over ten years. Anything you have to say will most likely not affect me. I’m happy to send you off with a glass of iced tea for your troubles.” I offered him my best smile. His pinched face got even more tense. 

“Ms. Moore.” He said my name as if it were its own sentence. It felt very condescending. “I do not care about your personal life. I am just trying to do my job. Which means until you resolve this will, I will not be going anywhere.” We stared at each other for a long moment. 

A sigh escaped me as I pinched the bridge of my nose for a moment. I had work to do, and I knew this man was probably as stubborn as he let on. Surrendering, I held out my hand. “Let me see it.” With what I assumed was his version of a victorious smirk, Mr. Bouche forked over the documents. I reluctantly poured him another glass then topped off my own and sat down at the island counter to read. It was typical legal stuff. I skimmed most of it. “He left me a piece of land... That he won in a bet.” My fingers snagged on a couple knots as they raked through my hair. “I cannot believe him. He expects me to just uproot my life here in Colorado and move to,” The papers crinkled as I double checked the address. “Florida? Seriously, Florida?” Mr. Bouche said nothing to ease my concern.

“The only way you can claim that land is to live on it for two years. Once you’ve stayed there that long, it’s yours to do with what you will.” I let out a puff of frustration, then decided nothing would be solved by whining no matter how much I wanted to try. 

“Alright, Mr. Bouche. When do I need to be on the property?” He gave me a pitying look. 

“Next month.” 

I was floored. The rest of the conversation seemed to happen on auto pilot and eventually I escorted the lawyer outside with a to go glass of iced tea. 

A month. Dig. I had a month. Dig, dig. One month to pack everything I owned and move to the middle of nowhere. I dropped the hand shovel and planted another begonia. Janet liked colorful annuals. Janet would be here in two days. And in a month I would be living in Florida. I started on the next whiskey barrel with a new tray. The sun was beating down on my neck at this time of day, and rivulets of sweat made their way down my back and chest. I was panicking. It wasn’t like I had much. My customer base wasn’t very large. I lived in a one bedroom apartment alone and my closest friend had moved to Paris last year. We kept in touch, so it wouldn’t matter as long as I had a way to call her in Florida. Florida. The world of swamps and gators and bugs. The will hadn’t been very descriptive about the piece of land. All I knew was that it was 9 acres and recently used for farming. There was a house on the property, and there was a lake attached. Images of myself walking on the beach, frequenting shops, lounging on the lake flickered across my mind. It was starting to sound like fun. My father and I didn’t have the best relationship. I wasn’t sure if we had one at all. But he did look out for me, and we had a mutual understanding to leave one another in peace. One month. I could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

I can’t do this. My fingers trembled against my knees as I sat in the cab. I had to leave my truck in Colorado when Mr. Bouche informed me I had a plane ticket prepaid and waiting. Which meant I had to send my belongings separately. All I had with me was a week's worth of clothes, some toiletries, a few pairs of shoes, and whatever else I could fit into my sad excuse of a suitcase. It was absurdly warm here, and the humidity had me wishing summer was over. Lila had reassured me multiple times that this would be good for me. Starting anew would help me in more ways than one. I was only convinced when she told me of the large demand for interior designers. 

I peeked out the window again and was met with an eyeful of grassland and trees speckled about. The road had turned to dirt a few miles back and I was beginning to dread how dark it was getting. When the driver finally turned onto what appeared to be a long driveway, I started to shake. White fencing stretched across a large patch of the land, and more loomed beyond it. How long is this driveway? Farther and farther we drove and every horror movie ever came to mind. My hands sifted through my bag until my fingers closed around my pepper spray. 

“Are we getting close?” I peeped, dreading his response. The cab driver simply smiled politely and met my eye in the rear view mirror. 

“It’s just ahead.” I nodded and gave him a polite smile of my own. It quickly faded as my mouth dropped in shock. The two story home was gorgeous. It was a farmhouse with white siding and a wrap-around porch complete with a swing. It needed some touch ups and a little bit of love, but the house was absolutely beautiful. Score, Dad. It had plenty of windows, and a stained glass insert on the front door. I couldn’t wait to scour each and every room. 

The driver grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and I tipped him generously. He beamed and wished me luck, leaving me in the circle drive. It was definitely dark out by now, and for some reason the air took on a chill. I quickly learned that was a sign of a downpour. The rain came down in fat, cold drops. It was a stark contrast to the suffocating heat I had felt at the airport. Safe on the porch, I rummaged around my bag for the key the lawyer had given me. Lightning flashed, dulling my excitement as fear began to creep up my spine. Then, I realised the key wouldn’t turn. No. No no. I tried a few more times just to be sure it wasn’t a sticky lock, but the key refused to fit completely. I wasn’t sure what to do. If I couldn’t get inside, would I have to sleep on the porch swing? I glanced at it, the wood already covered in water from the rain. There has to be a back door. I walked up the porch and leaned over the furthest side, rain pelting me in the face. I glimpsed a storm door on the back of the building. I turned back and ran down the steps and around the house towards the door. It opened, thank goodness. I fumbled with the key, the rain making it hard to see and my fingers nearly let it fall as it became slippery. It didn’t fit this door, either. With a frustrated growl I ran back to the porch. I was now completely soaked and the chill of the rain was making me shiver. I hugged myself and contemplated staying at a hotel. At least then I could be warm and dry, and I could figure this mess out in the morning. Mr. Bouche was getting one angry phone call. I phoned the cab company and got the same driver. He assured me he would be here in a half hour, so I dragged my suitcase to the side of the house and used it as a seat. I texted Lila about my misfortunes and surfed the web for interior design inspirations as I waited. Just as my feet began to lose circulation from the awkward position and my butt was starting to feel just as numb, a pair of headlights lit up the drive. Relief washed over me as the car pulled up the circle drive, then immediately vanished as I realized it wasn’t the cab. Maybe they got the wrong address. Yeah, my inner doubt countered, and they drove up the entire mile long driveway to turn around. I jumped at the sound of a car door shutting, then quickly found my pepper spray once more. The pins in needles in my buttocks and feet, and the thunder from the storm worked together in tandem to elevate my discomfort as the figure from the vehicle approached. It was as if he hadn’t seen me, because once he did, the look of dumbfounded shock quickly turned to pain as I pepper sprayed him and tried to run. 

I made it about three paces before my ankle twisted, and with just my luck, I fell smack into the man spewing one foul curse after another. We ended up sprawled in the wet and muddy lawn. Between his swearing, my screaming, and the storm, my ears began to ring. 

“Dammit, woman, stop screaming!” He snarled, and I did. Words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. 

“You need to rinse your eyes with milk.” I grabbed his hands. “And stop rubbing them.” He obeyed hesitantly, then forced something into my hand. It was a key. 

“I can’t see shit, so you’re going to have to get us inside. And if you so much as try to steal anything I will string you up in the barn and whip you bloody.” I felt my face pale as I scrambled to my feet. Part of me wanted to run inside and lock him out, but somehow my brain sided with reason. I helped the man to his feet and guided him inside. I quickly found the fridge and he stumbled over some furniture on the way to the sink. 

“Lean over the counter.” He did, and I placed my hand on the back of his neck to push it further over the sink. “Hold on.” I unscrewed the cap to the milk and began to pour it over his face. It was as if the tension was rinsed down the drain with the spray. “I am so sorry.” I babbled, frantically searching for a towel. “I was alone, waiting for my cab when all of a sudden you showed up. Nobody else was supposed to be here and it was raining and I was scared and-” My words died mid sentence as I caught a glimpse at his face for the first time. Oh boy. It wasn’t easy to see in the dark, but without the rain, I could make out a strong jaw and extremely handsome features. He had caramel skin, and I wasn’t sure if it was a tan or natural. His facial hair was thick and dark, and I noticed his hair was long and tied up. He took the towel and wiped his face. 

“What do you mean ‘nobody’ is supposed to be here? I live here.” My brows knit in confusion. 

“My father’s will said he won this house in a bet. His lawyer showed me the documents.” I watched the man as he walked across the kitchen and flipped on a light. It illuminated the dark t-shirt he wore, as well as the way his muscles seemed to stretch across the back of it. I coughed softly, bringing a hand to my mouth to make sure I wasn’t drooling. 

“I would like to read them.” The man stated simply. I nodded. 

“Fair enough. The papers are in my suitcase on the porch, so give me a second to grab them.” I strode past him, my arm accidentally brushing his. I flushed at the solid feel of it and tried to keep my eyes forward. Once I was on the porch, I took a deep breath and let the chilled air take some of the heat out of my face. Not wanting to raise suspicion, I gathered my belongings and went back inside. He was already seated at the table, so I sat down adjacent to him and pulled out the file Mr. Bouche had given me. “His lawyer never mentioned anyone else, so I really am sorry. You just gave me a fright.” I muttered sheepishly, the embarrassment making my cheeks hot. At thirty, I was supposed to be a mature and collected woman. Not some screaming girl attacking innocent men on their doorstep. I expected a lecture, but was given a half interested grunt as he looked through the paperwork. 

“Your old man was my old man’s gambling buddy.” He said after a while. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he kept his gaze on the pages. 

“That makes sense, since the documentation is on a bar napkin.” He nodded, and a piece of hair slipped from its place on the back of his neck. I fought the instinct to tuck it behind his ear. What in the world is wrong with me. I’d never wanted to do something like that to anyone before. 

“This doesn’t make any sense to me.” He countered, breaking the comfort of the room. “How could he offer up the house in a bet? He gave it to me when he passed, so there’s no way my lawyer missed this.” I didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” I began. “But I’m just as confused as you are. I thought for sure my father’s lawyer would have mentioned someone else living on the property. But he gave me the wrong key, so there may have been a mistake.” At that, the man finally looked up. 

“What key?” I fetched the little thing from my pocket and slid it across the table to him. He picked it up, then recognition lit his face. 

“He didn’t give up the house, he gave up the cottage.” A flicker of hope flashed in my chest. 

“So, I’m not in the wrong place?” I asked, wanting to clarify. His hazel gaze finally met mine, and he offered a small smile. 

“No, you’re not. As much as I would like to kick you to the curb for harassment, I can’t argue the legality of this case.” He paused. “Yet.” With a nasty grin, the man stood. “Let me escort you to your new home.” And in that moment, any desire I felt for him vanished. He hefted my suitcase over his shoulder and trudged out the front door. I had no choice but to follow him out into the storm. 

“Wait! Where are you going? What do you mean, ‘yet,’ and I already said I was sorry!” I tripped and stumbled behind him as he easily made his way behind the house and deeper onto the property. He didn’t answer me no matter what I said, and finally he stopped. I nearly bumped into him when he did. “Where are we?” I ground out in frustration, once again soaking wet. He turned, giving me a view of the little building behind him. 

“Welcome home, miss?” 

“Moore. Bethany Moore.” I snapped. 

“Well Ms. Moore, my name is Samuel Brooks. And this is where you will be living for the next,” He paused to count. “Seven hours until my attorney is available. See you in the morning.” I watched as Samuel dumped my suitcase on the ground and made his way back to the house, whistling as he walked. I clenched my jaw, anger bubbling up under my skin. It turned to dread when I realized what shape the little building was in. Cottage was right when it came to size, but in terms of condition, calling it a shack would have been more appropriate. The key worked this time, thankfully, but nothing else seemed to. There were no lights, no thermostat, and quite possibly, no roof with all the leaks coming down around me. I scrambled in the dark, placing pots under steady streams and feeling like a cartoon country-bumpkin field mouse trying to keep her nest together. By the time I was sure no more water would get all over, I found the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Sleep didn’t come easy, and when it did, it was restless. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Rise and shine!” I jolted awake to banging on the door. I bantered with my inner conscience as I debated grabbing one of those kitchen knives I had found and putting it to good use. “Miss Moore! My attorney is here and wants to get this over as quickly as possible, as do I, so if you could hurry up that would be lovely.” His sickly sweet tone called through the thin door and seemed to echo through the nearly empty cottage. I sat up, bedhead and all, and stomped right up to the door. It swung open so quickly a startled expression crossed Samuel’s face. 

“Mr. Brooks,” I started, matching his falsely polite tone. “I would be glad to come with you to speak with your attorney. However, I’m the one with the papers and the key to this building, so trust me when I say that if I wanted to I could stay in here for hours and make you and your lovely lawyer wait until you’re blue in the face before I even considered cooperating.” I poked his chest and forced myself to ignore the solid muscle beneath my finger. “So turn around, walk your stuck up ass back to your sad excuse of a home, and I will see you when I am ready and not a moment before.” I relished in his befuddled expression as I slammed the door in his face. To my utter disappointment, I heard him laughing as he walked away. My disappointment and nothing else, I reminded the warmth blooming in my chest. I didn’t care about the way his laugh sounded. 

About twenty minutes later, I had dressed and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Despite the abundance of water in places it shouldn’t be, there hadn’t been any water from the faucets. That meant I had to use a water bottle to quickly brush my teeth, then used some to splash on my face. It wasn’t much, but it helped. Just as he said, Sam’s lawyer was waiting in the kitchen as I let myself in. He offered me a real smile and held out his hand. 

“Miss Moore, my name is Jeremy Brown. I’m Sam’s lawyer.” I couldn’t help my own smile. It was refreshing to see a kind face after dealing with Samuel and my father’s lawyer. He was older than both Samuel and Mr. Bouche, with thick white hair and many smile lines. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brown. I have the file Samuel requested.” 

“Oh please, call me Jeremy.” He chastised playfully, pulling out a chair. I sat down and gave him a grateful pat on the arm. 

“Then please call me Bethany.” Samuel scoffed from his place at the table, but I saw the disapproving look his lawyer gave him as easily as he did. Served him right for being so rude. “These are the papers my father’s lawyer gave me. At first I thought he had left me this house, but it seems I am going to be in the cottage instead.” I explained as Jeremy looked through the documents. 

“Well, to my client’s disappointment these signatures are legal no matter what form of paper they’re written on. Your attorney, Mr. uh, Bouche is it?” I nodded. “He was correct in his statement.” He sighed, turning to Samuel. “I’m sorry, Sam. But you have no legal argument. She stays.” 

“This is nonsense!” Samuel growled, his fist clenching on the table. “Why would Dad decide to give away the cottage to some, some,” He sputtered, searching for the right word. “Stranger?” I tensed, guilt seeping through me. I was a stranger. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Lila was wrong. I shouldn’t have moved here. I should have given up the property and let all of this blow over. Colorado wasn’t home, but I could have made it one. Someday. Or found another place to move to. This had all been too good to be true. As if he could sense my discomfort, Jeremy reached out and clasped my hand with his. 

“Miss Moore, you don’t have to worry about anything. I understand you don’t have anywhere to go back to. Your lawyer documented here that you sold everything back in Colorado to move here, so it would be bad manners to ship you back without trying something else first.” I felt the prick of tears as I nodded. He continued. “I understand there is a two year period to complete before anything can be said about the property. I can give your lawyer a call and we can compromise. Sam,” he turned, staring down the other man. “Would be more than happy to compromise a one year trial period. If you feel after one year the two of you can coexist, the property is yours. If after a year an agreement cannot be reached, I will have Sam write a check for the worth of the property you would have owned. That way you can still be comfortable no matter what you decide.” I was shocked, but Sam didn’t protest. 

“I think that would be fair, for both parties.” Jeremy smiled at me, then looked at Samuel. The man wasn’t happy, but he knew it was better than the original offer. 

“Fine. But don’t expect me to change my mind.” 

“Wonderful!” Jeremy beamed, looking pleased with himself. “And until the cottage is up to code, Miss Moore will live in the main house.” He finalized his statement by snapping the file shut. Samuel opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the older man. “Now, as a proper gentleman, I know you are not about to argue with me on that, Samuel Brooks.” I could almost hear Samuel’s teeth grinding. 

“Of course not, sir.” He managed. Jeremy’s face once again slipped back to it’s kind demeanor. 

“Good. If you need anything at all, Miss Moore, here is my card. Keep in touch, and when you’re settled I know my wife would love it if you both came to dinner tomorrow night.” Both Samuel and I opened our mouths to refuse, but the lawyer’s stern gaze forced us to agree. With a warm goodbye, Samuel and I waved him off from the porch. 

“You can take the bedroom upstairs at the end of the hall. The one on the left.” That was all Samuel said before he got in his truck and drove off. Well then. I had a lot of work to do, and with Jeremy’s reassurance, I felt like I had luck on my side again. It would work out no matter what. All I had to do was figure out how to coexist with Samuel. Easy enough. 


	4. Chapter 4

Moving to the main house had been heaven on earth after sleeping in that cottage. The bedroom I had been offered was nice. It had two fairly large windows facing the front yard, a four poster bed, a walk in closet, and beautiful built-in shelves. I unpacked my suitcase and immediately grabbed one of my towels and my bag of toiletries. Samuel hadn’t come home last night, which meant the shower wasn’t in use. The bathroom was clean, thank goodness, and I turned on the water. As I undressed, I couldn’t help but imagine a glass door shower with beautiful dark tile. I would also add a bench. When the water was finally hot enough, I stepped in and moaned. My muscles seemed to melt under the heat, and as I washed, I felt better by the second. Nothing was better than feeling clean. I worked my way through the list and once I was done, I hesitated when I reached to turn the water off. I was in the house alone. My fingers trailed across my breast feather light as I debated getting out. My other hand joined, tweaking a nipple until it hardened. Before I could second guess myself, I let one of my hands drift down between my legs. I craved the gooey afterglow of an orgasm, and I knew it would help relieve the tension that had been building from all the stress. No, I decided, turning off the shower. It wasn’t my bathroom, and I would be too nervous to climax. I pulled the curtain aside and reached for my towel just as the door opened. 

“What the hell?” Samuel barked, his eyes widening. I yelped, and pulled the towel to my chest. 

“What are you doing!? Get out!” I yelled. 

“Jesus!” He growled, the bathroom door slamming shut. “Learn how to lock the door.” 

“I did!” I snapped back. I was sure I had locked it. So much for relieving tension. 

By time I made it downstairs, Samuel was lounging on the couch watching something sports related on TV. I decided to ignore him and went into the kitchen instead. We were going to Jeremy’s tonight for dinner, so I decided on a light snack to hold me over. My choices ranged from lunch meats in the fridge to a variety of microwave meals in the freezer. I settled on cheese wrapped in turkey and vowed to go grocery shopping soon. 

“Do you plan on living off of the same three outfits for the next year?” Samuel called from the other room, not looking away from the TV. 

“My stuff will be here by the end of the week.” I quipped, not trying to make conversation. It was bad enough he’d seen me naked. I couldn’t look at his face without the embarrassment staining my cheeks. He didn’t seem to catch on. 

“I’ll take you into town before we go. Can’t have Jeremy getting on my case, and you could do better with something less... whatever that is.” I glared at him, not even sure how he knew what I had on. The sweater had been a gift from Lila, something cute and comfy that I chose since today was a few degrees colder after the rain. I paired it with plain jeans and some sandals. 

“This will be just fine, thank you.” I started to head back upstairs to my room. 

“It’s going to be hotter in the evening, so you’re probably going to want layers. There’s an outlet on the way to their place.” I paused, slightly grateful he’d been thinking about me. “Besides, orange is an ugly color on you.” Frustration bubbled up once again and I decided I would rather sweat than let Samuel Brooks get the better of me. 

Emma and Jeremy were extremely lovely company. They kept the small talk light and cheerful, even managing to unearth some smiles and laughs from Samuel. Dinner had been lovely, and I finished off my plate pretty quickly. 

“Well now, is Sammy not feeding you enough?” I laughed softly at Emma’s friendly poking. 

“Your cooking is just too good. I want thirds but I wouldn’t be able to walk after.” 

“I hear you flew in from out of state.” Emma continued, obviously curious. She was a sweet, short, and round older lady and I felt at home with her. She reminded me of Nan. 

“Colorado.” I clarified for her. 

“Ahhh, the mountains. Did you see them often?” 

“They were in my backyard, actually.” Her eyes widened with awe. 

“Oh, that must have been nice.” I nodded, then felt the familiar urge to change the subject. 

“Florida seems nice. I imagined a lot more bugs and swamps.” Jeremy and Ethel chuckled. 

“We do have a lot of marshes, but outside of the city life, Florida is mostly farmland.” Like Samuel, the Browns also lived on a farm. They too had retired the land back to its natural use, farming no longer something they could keep up on. “I’m retired now, but Jeremy still has his lawyering.” Emma gave him a loving smile and despite the warmth of their affection, nausea rolled over me. 

“Excuse me, but where is the ladies’ room?” Emma directed me down the hall. I stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. This was Florida. Emma and Jeremy are in love. This isn’t Colorado. I splashed some water on my face, wiped it with a towel, and opened the door. “Oh,” I gasped, nearly bumping into Emma. The older woman gave me a kind smile. 

“Everything alright?” 

“Yes, I was just feeling a little overheated.” I lied, hoping she wouldn’t pry. She didn’t. 

“Oh then follow me, dear. My daughter left some old clothes she didn’t want. I think she’s about your size.” She led me to a bedroom and sat me down on a bed while she rummaged through drawers. “Ah, this will do nicely.” She turned and held up a silk camisole. I flushed. 

“T-thank you but-” She held up a hand and silenced me. 

“You will look beautiful. Just tuck it into your jeans and I’ll grab you a cardigan. I’ll grab a few more things for you to take as well, since Jeremy told me your belongings still haven’t arrived. It’s the least I can do.” I didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t everyday you came across goodhearted people. 

“Thank you.” I whispered, trying not to get too emotional. 

“Don’t you worry about it, dear. These things are too small for me, and nobody is going to miss them. I’ll be at the table when you’re ready.” She shuffled out of the room and left me to change. The silk felt cool against my skin, and I was grateful to be out of the sweater. Samuel had been right. The evening was much warmer, and I was honestly glad to be in something lighter. My bra was a little awkward looking under the cami, so I took it off and rolled it up in my sweater. I slipped on the cardigan and made my way back to the kitchen. We didn’t stay too much longer, and now that I genuinely felt better, I was sad to leave. 

“Here you are, dear.” Emma handed me a bag of clothes. “Don’t be a stranger! Come on over when you need some company.” 

“As soon as I get a rental car I’ll be sure to stop by.” The older woman looked taken aback. 

“Where is your car?”

“I had to sell it. I flew here, and I wasn’t planning on going back. I couldn’t bring it with me so... What?” Emma’s face turned solemn and she gripped my hands in hers. 

“I’m so sorry, Bethany.” I blinked, surprised. 

“What do you mean?” I was genuinely confused at the sudden change in her behavior. 

“I know what it’s like to need to get away, but I didn’t know you had to give up so much. Jeremy will have Samuel go into town with you. You can buy yourself a new car. He knows all the best deals and you’ll be on your own two feet again in no time.” Fear shot down my spine at the knowing in her gaze, but I decided I could trust her. 

“I’ll have him take me when he’s free.” I decided to follow her advice, and I was glad for Samuel’s silence as he stood behind me. The older couple said their goodbyes to us a few more times before we made it in the truck and back on the road. It was a while before Samuel broke the silence. 

“I like that color on you.” He mumbled, then didn’t say another word. I thought I had imagined it at first, but then I noticed his ears were slightly pink. 


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the week, the moving truck arrived with boxes of my stuff. Samuel was kind enough to help me carry most of it in, but not without a healthy amount of complaining. 

“I don’t know why I have to carry all this upstairs when you’re supposed to be living in the cottage.” I rolled my eyes, setting down the box of books I had been carrying. 

“I can’t get to work on it until I get a job. Renovating is expensive. And to get a job, I need a ride into town. And until I have a car-”

“Alright,” he interrupted. “I get it.” We went back out front to grab what was left. Of course, Samuel chose to carry the box of clothes and left me the gardening tools. I set them by the back door and turned just in time to see the bottom of the box fall open and all of my clothes spilled out onto the floor. It wasn’t until he froze that I realized it had been filled with my undergarments. Heat raced to my face as I yelped, grabbing the box from him and trying to stuff them back inside before he got a good look. “What in the hell do you need something like this for?” He breathed, holding up one of my custom designed corsets. It was one of my favorites, a white cloth covered in hand stitched flowers and lace with gold decorative seams meant to accent my breasts. 

“None of your business.” I said through my teeth, ripping it out of his hand and shoving it in the box. He seemed to be stuck in one spot as he processed it all. I didn’t wait to find out what new, awful things he would say. “Thanks for your help.” I managed, then hurried up the stairs and shut my door. I was still reeling with mortification when a soft knock tapped on my door. I ripped it open. “What?”

“You forgot these.” He whispered, holding out a black lace pair of panties and- Oh God. My vibrator. I took them both and awkwardly mumbled another ‘Thanks’ before shutting the door. I was absolutely devastated. I mean, what self respecting thirty year old woman had a vibrator? I decided I needed to get a car and a job as soon as possible. That way, I could avoid Samuel for a year in the cottage. It was almost impossible to do that now, especially when I needed him to drive me everywhere. Wait, I didn’t need him to. I fist pumped the air as I remembered I had Jeremy’s card. I would just have him take me the next time he was free and Samuel wasn’t at the house. 

***

“I’m still not sure why you need me to come with you instead of Samuel, Miss Moore.” Jeremy glanced at me, uncertainty creasing his brow. 

“Trust me, you’re just the person I need. And I thought I told you to call me Bethany.” He chuckled. 

“Force of habit when it comes to my line of work. I’ll be sure to remember. But Emma meant it when she said he knew the best deals.” I hesitated, but knew I couldn’t face him yet. 

“I’m not comfortable with Samuel just yet.” It wasn’t a lie. And it saved me from having to explain why when Jeremy nodded, seeming to understand. 

“He’s a prickly man, but underneath all of that is a story. And maybe one day he’ll tell you. But for now,” His tone lifted as we pulled into the car lot. “Let’s focus on getting you a ride.” 

After a very long, difficult discussion with the sales person, Jeremy managed to get me a good deal on a Chevy SUV. It was used but in very good condition, with barely any miles on it. It made a dent on my savings, but not as bad as I thought it would. I offered to take him out for a coffee as a thank you but he declined, letting me know he and Emma planned to go out to lunch. I gave him a huge hug and agreed to stop by this week. With some free time on my hands, I bought a local newspaper and searched the ad columns over a sandwich and a lemonade. I had almost given up when my eyes landed on a waitressing ad that paid- I nearly choked on my sandwich. Twenty dollars an hour? I looked at the details. The job was a little outside town, closer to the city at a private club called The Citadel. I looked it up on my phone and found out that it used to be a house, but the owner transformed it into an exclusive club. The photos showed a gorgeous two story home turned business with decorative columns and, to my surprise, no windows. In fact, the only images available were of the front door. Part of me wondered if the drive was worth it, but twenty dollars to start was a big temptation. Too big of a temptation. Before I realized it, I was in front of a large and ornate black iron gate buzzing myself in. 

“Yes?” A light voice chirped. 

“Hi, my name is Bethany. I spoke to someone on the phone about the waitressing job?” 

“Oh! Yes, of course. Come on up. Just park anywhere and come right in the front door.” As I drove up the long drive, I wondered why it felt so overgrown and wild. Trees reached towards my car and the underbrush looked dark and unsettling. I did my best to ignore it. To each their own, I suppose. Once I found a spot, I locked the door and made my way inside. I was greeted by a petite woman behind a counter. “Welcome! We spoke on the phone. My name is Trisha, but you can call me Trish.” I shook the hand she offered. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Bethany.” And then I realized she was wearing a navy blue corset with black lace. Her cheerful smile widened. 

“Isn’t it beautiful? I had it custom made. I like it, but it’s not quite what I had in mind.” 

“I could give you the site I use.” I blurted before I could stop myself. 

“Really? You’re such a doll!” I smiled sheepishly, happy to have met someone who shared a similar likeness for corsets. “Oh I like these. I will definitely be using this from now on. They’re just great confidence boosters, you know? I feel all feminine and soft in them.” I nodded in agreement. 

“I know exactly what you mean. After my ex, I really needed to feel like a woman again and buying some just helped me so much.” At first I was shocked how easily I had been able to admit that, but I attributed it to the excitement of a kindred spirit. 

“Miss Moore?” A smooth voice called from behind me. Both of us jumped a little, but I saw Trish smile as I turned. 

“Bethany, this is M- uh, Zachary Black. The owner of the club.” I gave the man my best smile and shook his hand. He had long, straight black hair tied back in a ponytail and an all back suit. The bright red band around his upper arm stuck out like a sore thumb, and I wondered what it was for. Fashion statement? 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Black. I’m here to speak to you about the waitressing position.” At first he simply took me in and I was glad I wore something business casual despite the heat. There was something about the way he looked at me, however, that made me uncertain. 

“Of course.” He said after a moment. “Follow me please.” I thought he would lead me through the large, ornate doors behind the counter, but instead he walked through a simple door that opened to a small office. “Have a seat, please.” I sat in one of the chairs facing his desk. Rather than sit behind the desk, he perched on the ledge. “Forgive me, but how old are you Miss Moore?” 

“I’m thirty, sir.” I blinked, not sure why I felt the need to add that. He continued on, not giving me much time to analyze it. 

“And as an adult, you want to work as a waitress?” The way he said it actually offended me. 

“Mr. Black, I’m a self employed landscaper who also dabbles in interior design. I moved from out of state and have no customer base to work with. And I need something to pay the bills until I can find a client, so yes. I want to work here as a waitress until I have the clientele to no longer do so.” I watched as something flickered in his gaze. I realized then, that his eyes were so dark they appeared black. 

“You have guts, Miss Moore. But I’m sorry, I won’t hire you as a waitress.” I deflated with disappointment. “However, I will hire you for twenty five dollars an hour to help me with my club’s landscaping. We have many regulars who frequent my club, and I would be more than happy to pass you on to them should they be interested in your work.” I was taken aback. “I will say, however, that this is not just a private club. It is a BDSM club, and the memberships are legally protected. Should you work here, you are to keep their identities to yourself. As a bonus, while you’re working here, you are free to access the club as a member. Your first visit will most likely be with the trainees, but should you enjoy it, I will allow you to participate in the activities.” My brain was still trying to process it all when he stood and grabbed some paperwork from behind the desk. “I would like your answer here and now, please. I don’t give chances like this often, and I believe you won’t disappoint me.” My mouth moved before my brain. 

“Yes.” Mr. Black smiled. 

“Good. Now, I need you to fill out these forms. Once you do, you can hand them to Trish. Be back tomorrow by four in the afternoon for a tour. Oh, please be honest by the way. Lying will not be tolerated under any circumstances.” He set the papers on the desk with a pen. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Moore. I look forward to working with you.” I was left alone with my thoughts and the paperwork. As I read over the first few pages, it seemed like a standard nondisclosure agreement. Member identities would remain private, my own identity would remain private, and I would abide by the rules and regulations of the club. After that, though, my cheeks became flushed. Was I a submissive? A dom? Did I have any medical conditions? Soft limits? Hard limits? I paled at some of these options, definitely marking needles and knives as a hard limit. It was extremely thorough. Once I got to the option of sex or no sex, I paused. I hadn’t had sex in almost two years. And I wasn’t sure if I could do something like that with a stranger. I checked a box and stood, heading back to the lobby. I handed Trish the papers and we swapped numbers. 

“See you tomorrow, doll!” I waved to her, then left the building. I just started working at a BDSM club. Oh boy. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Nice car.” Samuel grumbled at me as I sat with chips and dip on the couch. He had just gotten back from work, construction apparently, and was less than happy to see a chick flick on his flat screen. 

“I happen to like it. It has decent mileage.” He huffed. 

“Mileage for what? You don’t even have a job.” 

“Actually I do. I’m leaving in a half hour.” When he didn’t say anything else, I resumed my snacking as the man in the movie confessed his undying love. 

“Where are you working?” Panic shot through me as I searched for an answer. I was a terrible liar, so I went for something almost true. 

“A club.” Samuel laughed. 

“You? Little Ms. Sweaters and jeans working at a club? Yeah right.” He chuckled to himself as he went upstairs to, hopefully, take a shower. I tried not to imagine the hot water running down his tight stomach to- nope. Bad brain. Heat settled between my legs and I wanted to die. Samuel Brooks was an attractive man. I could admit that to myself. He was annoying, rude, abrasive, and hot as hell. His wavy brown hair brushed his shoulders when he putzes around the house, but he put it up when he went to work. Construction shaped his muscles well, and they were both solid and bulky. I found out he had tattoos when he went shirtless in the heat one day, busy doing yard work. He was tall, and strong, and oh so yummy. My body liked him even though my brain hated him. And it was torture. I had found out from dinner with Emma and Jeremy that he had been born in Hawaii, and he visited his mother there a few times a year. I wondered if all Hawaiian men looked as yummy as he did. Maybe then I could find one similar but with a better attitude. I groaned into a pillow, wishing I could find a way to relax, but it was almost time to go. I was so nervous that I would have settled for a quick run in with my battery operated boyfriend, but Samuel was home. I grabbed the change of clothes Trish instructed me to bring and threw the gym bag in my back seat. I could do this. 

*** 

“Come on, Bethany, you look great!” Trish ushered me out of the changing room and to the lobby. I had chosen the corset with the flowers, loving the way I looked in it. I had also brought the matching panties and garter belt, finishing the look with sheer stockings covered with the same hand stitched flowers. Trish had recommended I go barefoot. Mr. Black had already taken me around the property in a very expensive golf cart, showing me the areas he wanted to work on and giving me input when I suggested different style ideas. Each area had a different theme, and I was more than excited to work on the Escape Gardens. It was supposed to be fantasy themed, as if the members were transported into a fairy wonderland full of magic. I had so many ideas already. But all that went to the back of my brain when he dropped me off with Trish and asked her to show me around inside. 

“I’m not sure about this.” I swallowed, unable to make myself leave as she pushed me towards the two large doors leading back to the main event area. It was after six in the evening, meaning the club was open and people were here. 

“Don’t worry, Friday’s are reserved for the BDSM crowd to mingle and play. Sometimes they do theme nights like Western or Sci-Fi and it’s so much fun to see everyone’s outfits.” She paused a flush covering the tops of her cheeks. “But the best part is when you find a partner and they take you to subspace.” I gave her a questioning look and she explained. “It’s like this ultimate high you get when you trust your partner enough to give you what you need. I don’t know how to explain it, but everything seems to fade away and all you’re left with is unthinkable pleasure. You basically turn into a gooey orgasm with legs.” We giggled at the thought, and some of my nerves died down. It sounded like a good time. 

“You ladies going inside or what?” A voice drawled behind us. A part of me twinged at the southern twang. I almost forgot how almost naked I was when I saw this man shirtless. He looked like the boy next door with blonde curls and baby blue eyes. He had black jeans and a red arm band. He gave us a sweet smile. “Trish, you never told me you had a new friend. What’s your name, little subbie?” I flushed at the nickname.

“Bethany.” His grin turned almost feral as his eyes raked up and down. 

“You’re sweeter than iced tea on a blazing hot day, Bethany. Are you one of the new trainees?” I nodded. “Use your words, darlin’.” He chastised. Unlike when Samuel did it, butterflies swirled in my stomach. 

“Yes.” 

“Nice. Very nice. You can call me Master Jay, sweetheart. I hope I see you around real soon.” With that, he gave us both a wink and went inside. 

“Damn, girl! You’re a natural.” I laughed, enjoying Trish’s teasing. The interaction had given me a little courage. If a man like that wanted to see me later, maybe I could do this. 

“Alright, Trish. Lead the way.” She saluted me, then pushed open the doors. The lights were dimmed in here, and some were covered in red shades to cast a crimson glow across the furniture. Everything was black, and almost everything black was leather. My eyes flew from what looked like a sitting area, to the bar Mr. Black had mentioned, to the equipment sectioned off around the room. Some of it was being used. Sensual music flowed through the speakers, the melody dark and the base thrummed. It was loud enough to muffle private conversations, but not enough to drown out the person next to you. 

“Close your mouth, Bethany. You’re staring.” Trish elbowed me. I clamped my lips together and tried not to let my gaze linger on a scene for too long. 

“Miss Moore.” A familiar voice called from the bar. Trish and I both turned to see Mr. Black in his usual suit. Trish approached first and I followed. I tried to remember the brief etiquette session she had given me. 

“Hello, Master Z.” She said politely, and I repeated the greeting. I made sure it held the same respect. He smiled approvingly. 

“You ladies look beautiful. Why don’t you show Bethany the trainee room and get her set up with one of the Masters on duty tonight. I’m sure Master Nolan would appreciate a break from dungeon monitor duties.” 

“Yes, Sir.” She took my hand and led me through the room, beaming with excitement. “Master Nolan was my trainer. He’s super sweet, and really gentle. He’ll take good care of you.” I nodded, trying not to let my nerves ruin the moment. We made our way past the main room and down towards what appeared to be private play rooms. Each one had themes. One had medical equipment, another had a large bed that almost took up the entire space, and one looked downright scary with chains hanging from the ceiling and many toys hanging on the walls. Trish approached a man in dark clothes with both a red and yellow arm band. “Master Nolan!” She called, getting his attention. “This is the new trainee, Bethany. Master Z wants you to be her mentor for the night.” 

“I’m sorry, Trish, but one of the monitors isn’t coming tonight. I can’t leave the post. Master Luke should be finishing his scene shortly, so have him pair with her. I’ll explain to Master Z later so he knows you obeyed.” Trish looked at me hesitantly. 

“Yes, Sir. Come on, Bethany.” 

“What’s the matter?” I whispered, noticing her unease. 

“Master Luke is a bit rough sometimes. But don’t worry, he will respect the limits you put down.” I nodded, checking my wrist cuffs and the colored ribbons on them. Each one held a specific meaning that let the doms know what I was and wasn’t okay with. Back towards the main room, there was a crowd gathering around one of the specialty rooms. As Trish tugged me closer, I began to hear a woman wailing and the smack of leather on skin. My eyes focused on a muscular man paddling the ass of a sub, his face pinched with focus as she moaned louder and louder. I flinched at the sharp sound, but Trish squeezed my hand. “She’s enjoying it, Bethany. Look at her face. She loves it.” She was right. There was a bright pink flush on the woman’s cheeks, and she was smiling with a dazed look in her eyes. The man circled her, seeming to assess her. He reminded me of a feral animal, stalking its prey. His brown hair was short and he ran a hand through it as he circled. Unlike Samuel, his facial hair wasn’t long. It was trimmed neatly. I realized none of the other Masters I’d met so far had facial hair. He seemed to pounce, once again pleasuring the woman with swift smacks of the paddle. Only when her moans became whimpers did he drop the paddle and begin to finger her. Everyone knew when she reached an orgasm. A round of applause started, and Trish joined in. I was too interested in the man to clap. He was whispering to her, wiping her brow and holding her. After a moment, she stood, thanked him, and skipped away with a large smile on her face despite the redness on her ass. “Some subs don’t want a lot of aftercare.” Trish commented, and I nodded in understanding. I wasn’t sure I would. It seemed too intimate to do with a stranger. I saw another sub rush in and gather the paddle and other toys that had been used. Master Luke said something to him and the sub nodded, then hurried to the training room. “That’s where the subs clean the Master’s equipment after a scene. They each have their own bags with their preferred toys.” Trish explained as Master Luke cleaned the equipment in the playroom. It reminded me of a gym, with the cleaning supplies and equipment. Only this was a different type of workout. “Here he comes.” She whispered and I braced myself. 

“Trish.” He said, his voice was low and gravelly. I swallowed. His eyes were brown like mine, and they seemed to see into me. “Is this the new trainee?” 

“Yes, Sir, this is Bethany. Master Nolan asked me to pass her onto you since we’re short on monitors today.” He grunted in acknowledgement. We regarded one another for a moment. 

“Bethany.” Oh my. Heat pooled between my legs at the intense stare he gave me, and my mind reminded me of the scene he had just done. Maybe I was more submissive than I thought. 

“Y-yes, Sir?” I asked softly, looking up at him. I wondered if height was a requirement to be a Master. Each of them seemed to be at least six feet tall, if not more. 

“Come with me.” He turned and led me to the sitting area. It seemed an odd choice, seeing as there were a few open scene areas in the main room. Was he not interested in playing with me? “Sit.” He commanded, already seated himself. I went to obey, trying to sit beside him, but he pulled me onto his lap. My breath caught in my throat at the proximity. “Master Z mentioned you, but he didn’t say much. Tell me about yourself.” 

“Well, Sir, I-” 

“Don’t worry about the formalities right now, Bethany. Just relax and be yourself.” I took a deep breath. 

“I work landscaping, mostly. I also do interior design.” He nodded, but didn’t say anything so I went on. “Mr. Black asked me if I would work on his grounds instead of being a waitress.” I paused. “He asked me to come see his club, too.” 

“You could have refused.” Master Luke rumbled, and I flinched when his hand came to rest on my bare thigh. “What made you want to come inside?” I swallowed, trying to wet my now dry mouth. 

“Trish said it was fun, and that I could wear my corsets.” My breathing quickened as his fingers slipped higher. He was very distracting. 

“Is that all?” I gasped when pulled me closer, my chest inches from his face. His thumb brushed the edge of my panties, so close to my clit. 

“W-what do you mean?” I panted, my hips jerking as his other hand slipped down to grasp my ass. 

“Why else, Bethany?” He mumbled, his deep voice sending a shiver up my spine. My hands came up to grip his shoulders, and I was sure it was to push myself away until the heat of his tongue dragged across the swell of my breast. I wanted something, something more. Even if I didn’t know what. 

“I was curious. I wanted to know.” I finally answered, my brain struggling to hold a conversation. 

“Good girl.” He growled, his mouth latching onto my skin. I moaned when his fingers slipped beneath my panties, playing in the wet heat between my thighs. “Your ribbons show me you’re okay with this, but I want to hear you say it.” I whimpered with both need and embarrassment. The hand on my ass slapped me gently. “Say it, subbie.” 

“Yes.” I choked out. “I’m okay with this. I’m very okay with this.” I almost didn’t recognize the husky voice as my own. I couldn’t remember being this aroused. He didn’t hold back anymore. His fingers delved inside, stroking me just right. His mouth went from the tops of my breasts, up my neck, and back again. “More.” I groaned. “Please, more.” My hips swayed, trying to quicken his pace. He chuckled, then, without removing his fingers, began to untie my corset. I froze. “Wait.” 

“Hush, subbie.” His eyes caught mine. “Do you trust me?” I hesitated, then nodded. I would trust him. Bit by bit the laces loosened until my breasts spilled out of the corset. I sighed when he pulled a nipple into his mouth, arching my back to get closer. The hand on the ties came down to smack my ass a little harder. I whined in protest. “I know you like it, Bethany. I can feel you tightening around my fingers. I can feel how wet you get.” He smacked my ass again, his eyes never leaving mine. “Your body is honest.” He changed our positions abruptly, rolling us over so he was on top. “Spread your legs for me, Bethany.” I hesitated, feeling shy. I received a firm smack on the thigh. “Now.” The firmness of his tone made me melt and my legs fell apart. He trailed a finger down my stomach, then pulled my panties to the side. I squirmed, wanting it back inside me. “Shhhh, be patient little subbie.” I fought my frustration, not wanting his finger to disappear. After a moment, he rewarded me with a small smile. “Good girl.” This time he was not slow. His finger plunged inside and he thrust it quickly. My mouth fell open in pleasure and my fingers gripped the leather couch. He stopped for a moment, but only to add a second finger. My hips lifted off the couch instinctively, and I moaned low in my throat. 

“Feels so good.” I slurred, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I was going to cum. He didn’t let up, his other hand coming down to grip the arm of the couch behind my head. 

“Ask me to cum.” I blinked. The waves of pleasure didn’t stop, and I knew I was so close. I opened my mouth, but the words didn’t come out. Instead of getting upset, he grinned and slowed his movements. My thighs shook as the orgasm faded out of reach. “Let’s try again.” Slowly, he built me back up, and I felt my legs shake with effort. So close. “Ask me, Bethany.” My eyes flew open and found his. They were dark and hungry for something. I wanted to give it to him. 

“Can I cum?” I huffed out in a rush, but he shook his head. 

“That’s not how we ask for something.” Once again he slowed and the orgasm faded. I whimpered as his fingers traced my labia before pushing back in. “Ask me properly this time.” I was out of my mind, sweat dripping down the backs of my thighs and my breath coming in fasts bursts. He brought me to the edge once more and I moaned, meeting his gaze. 

“Please let me cum, Master Luke.” His eyes darkened with lust and I felt him shudder. 

“Well done.” His pace quickened, focusing on a specific area. But it wasn’t until he lowered his mouth to my clit and sucked that I lost it. The orgasm ripped through me. I didn’t realize it was me who was screaming until I began to feel my throat ache. My mind seemed to drift, and I barely registered the soft feel of a blanket as it wrapped around me. As I came down, I felt myself being rocked. Master Luke’s arms cradled me easily, and he held a bottle of water to my lips. “You did really well, Bethany. I hope this wasn’t too much for you.” I shook my head, sipping the drink gratefully. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Master Z approach. 

“Someone looks happily exhausted.” He knelt down next to me. “How are you feeling, little one?” 

“Good.” I offered him a small smile. He nodded in agreement, then gave Master Luke an approving look. 

“You did well. I hope we see you back here next week.” After a moment, Master Luke helped me to my feet and laced my corset back up. 

“Are you able to walk on your own?” I nodded, not quite sure what to say to the man who just blew my mind. While it had been nice, I wasn’t really feeling cuddly with him. He seemed to sense that and offered me a smile of his own. “You did well, Bethany. It was a pleasure to work with you today. If you would like, I’d be happy to train with you again. But there are plenty of doms and Masters here for you to choose from. So have fun with this place. It’s yours, now.” Master Luke’s words stuck with me on the drive home. It was mine. A giddy feeling sprang up inside my chest. It was mine.


	7. Chapter 7

“Jeremy and Emma invited us to dinner again.” I mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich. Samuel sighed, but didn’t argue. 

“Are we going to ride together again?” I was tempted to say no, but it wasn’t very practical to take two cars. 

“I don’t mind.” 

“Alright then.” He finished making up his own sandwich and grabbed a coke from the fridge. Something I’d noticed was Samuel’s fridge never had beer. In fact, I don’t think I’d ever seen him drink. Maybe he kept it in the bar or with his crew. The past week, I made myself more at home in his house. There was a lack of personality. Almost every room was devoid of photos or personal items and the whole place just felt so empty. I wanted to ask if I could decorate, but I was afraid he would tell me to save it for the cottage. I’d been putting together a design plan with inspiration photos, local stores, and pricing for the club’s grounds. I would meet with Mr. Black tomorrow morning to double check with him, receive an advance payment, and get to work. So far everything was going well, but the homemaker in me wanted to decorate my current living space very badly. I decided to leave it alone. 

“Do you mind if I borrow your truck today?” I called over the sound of me washing dishes. I didn’t even notice him behind me until he reached over my shoulder to add his plate. 

“What for?” He didn’t back up. My brain short-circuited as my body registered the heat radiating off of him. He was very close. My hands stopped moving in the soapy water, and all at once he seemed to realize what I was thinking. And just like the asshole he was, he stepped closer. Now his chest was touching my back, and I swear he could hear how fast my heart was beating. I felt the heat of his breath on my neck and ear when he repeated himself. “What for?” I shook my head quickly and plunged my hands back beneath the suds. 

“I wanted to pick up a few things for decorating. A bench is on sale and I saw a collection of matching outdoor tables I wanted.” Samuel chuckled, then caged me to the counter by placing his arms on either side of me, using his hands to rest against the counter. 

“All by yourself? Why don’t I come help?” I couldn’t get my mouth to work. It opened, formed the word no, then said something completely different. 

“Okay.” I blushed at the way my voice cracked. Why did he affect me so much? I mean yes, he had the body. And yes, he had the humor and kindness when he wanted to. But I just couldn’t stand his arrogant attitude. I felt the familiar heat begin low in my belly but forced it down. I will be at the club later. Work in the morning, play in the evening. The image of Master Luke looming over me, ready to strike in the yummiest way brought a small smile to my lips. Of course, Samuel noticed. 

“That excited to bring me along? I’m honored.” I turned to tell him that smile wasn’t for him at all, then stopped short when I realized how dark his eyes had gotten. This was a look I hadn’t seen before. It was arousal. Oh my. My breath quickened as he pressed me closer to the counter, my breasts brushing against his chest. I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his and just when I tried to ask him to back up, his lips brushed against mine. “Don’t look at me like that, Bethany.” A shiver went down my spine when he said my name. His face was so close. I tilted my head back, inching closer to taste him again. A sound rumbled low in his throat, then suddenly he was gone and I was left alone with the sound of the back door slamming shut in my ears. Heat rushed to my face and my heartbeat thrummed loudly. What was I doing? What was he doing? We hated each other, right? He wanted me out and I wanted... What did I want? I took a deep breath and tried to settle my mind. I didn’t want Samuel. I wanted Master Luke, and Trish, and that beautiful club to work on. 

***

I was on my last shrub when Mr. Black found me. He was dressed in a button down shirt and slacks, something much too fancy for daily wear surely. 

“You work quickly.” He mused, noticing the beginnings of what I wanted to do to the gardens. 

“This one is a bit stubborn.” I wiped the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand. “Thicker roots.” 

“You’ve managed all this and the long drive. I’m impressed.” I shook my head, a bit humbled by the compliment. 

“The drive just needed to be weeded and trimmed. After I cut back some branches and cleaned up the underbrush, it was quite easy from there. You have some beautiful flowering shrubs ready to pop, but they weren’t getting enough light.” 

“I appreciate it, Miss Moore. Why don’t you finish up and meet Cal at the bar for a lemonade? Trish is excited to see you.” I gave him my thanks and watched him head back to the club before gathering up my shovels and trimmers. When everything was loaded into my car, I headed inside and met Trish at the trainee room. 

“I just love that this place has locker rooms!” Trish squealed in excitement. “It makes cleaning up so much easier. I know you didn’t want to last time you were here, but sometimes the Masters will make it impossible to go home without a thorough rinse.” She gave me a quick wink as I set my gym bag down in one of the shower stalls. It was rare to see her out of a corset, but Trish looked good in plain clothes as well. She was in here changing while I washed off the sweat and dirt, but I was going to commit the blouse and jeans to memory. I stepped out of the shower as she was braiding her blonde hair. I noted the streaks of blue this week. Last week they had been pink. Her eyes lifted and she broke out into a smile. “Damn, girl. You’re on the hunt tonight.” I gave her my best sultry glance over the shoulder, then a quick wink. I chose another favorite set in honor of the black and white theme tonight. It was a black corset with leather accents around my waist, buckles up the back, and my sexiest pair of leather pants. I had tights on underneath of course, in an attempt to combat the pinching. “If you stepped on a man in those heels he would die, pierced through the heart.” 

“I agree.” We both whirled around and saw both Master Nolan and Master Luke framing the doorway. Two beautiful men never looked more different. Master Luke was tanned, with warm brown eyes and dark hair. Part of me wondered if I was drawn to him since he bore so many similarities to Samuel. I shut that thought down. Master Nolan, however, had platinum blonde hair and no facial hair in sight. He was slim but built. And Trish was melting under his hot gaze. 

“Well, I think our little subbies are overdressed.” Master Nolan crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

“I think so, too. I mean, pants are definitely not allowed.” Trish and I shared a glance, the two of us both in leather pants and corsets. It hadn’t been coordinated, but we had been excited to see the matching outfits. Her corset was white and frilly, the opposite of mine. 

“Why, I don’t think they heard you, Luke.” Master Nolan straightened up and in a stern voice commanded us. “Strip.” Once again I exchanged a nervous glance with Trish, but she was already undoing her pants and wiggling out of them. I quickly followed suit, not wanting to disappoint the intimidating doms. Unlike me, Trish wasn’t wearing anything but a cute lace pair of panties beneath her pants. They were white and matched well with the corset. Almost like she expected something like this would happen. When I finally managed to peel mine off and over my heels, I felt the intensity of Master Luke’s stare. I had worn a tiny lace thong in the confidence nobody would be seeing it. The black sheer nylon did little to protect me from the two pairs of eyes that bore into me. 

“Bethany.” I raised my eyes to Master Luke. He beckoned me to him. I was surprised my legs didn’t give way from how badly I was shaking. As soon as I stood in front of him, his fingers reached out and gripped the thin material. “Forgive me, but I’ll buy you a new pair.” I gasped as the tights ripped easily, and suddenly he was peeling them off of me. I stood bare legged as he worked the tattered fabric from my heels. Part of me was shocked at the crude gesture, but the wetness between my thighs told me I really didn’t mind that much. As he stood back up, he let his fingers linger up the backs of my thighs. Goosebumps raised on my skin and my breathing quickened in anticipation. They rose higher, tracing the swell of my bottom. One hand stayed, squeezing my flesh with a firm grip. The other traveled upwards until it could cup my breast. And then his mouth was on my neck. The heat of his mouth clashed with the chill that seemed to take over, and the nibble of his teeth sent flames to combat it. I was so overwhelmed with sensations as he pulled me to him that I jumped at the moan behind me. A quick glance showed me Master Nolan had Trish in a similar hold. Master Luke didn’t give me much time to think about it as he released me. I tried to hide my disappointment. “Come.” These men and their monosyllable commands. But I went. He led me to a private room and I hesitated when I realized we weren’t alone. 

“Luke.” Master Jay stood with his arms crossed over a familiar bare chest. He wore black slacks and a white cowboy hat. If he didn’t look so good I would have considered it corny as hell. Master Luke clasped a hand on his shoulder and whispered softly, too low for me to hear. I took a chance to look around the room. It was similar to an office with large wooden bookshelves and a beautiful desk. It reminded me of those vintage offices mob bosses had in the movies. 

“Bethany, come here please.” I quickly strode toward him, careful not to trip in my heels. Nerves fluttered in my chest when I noticed Master Jay’s lingering stares on my behind. “I decided to help introduce you to some of the other Masters. I know we played together last time, but Master Jay wanted to have some fun as well. Is that alright with you?” I considered it seriously. Last time I had been overwhelmed by the newness and the excitement of doing something naughty. Master Luke had touched me in a room full of people, and I had liked it. But this wasn’t a room full of people, and this wouldn’t be Master Luke. It would be private and intimate, something I shied away from with Master Luke when I declined the aftercare he had offered last time. Mr. Black, or Master Z, had told me what to expect when I read over the membership contract. I had decided to okay sexual interactions, earning a green ribbon on my cuffs. It was time to make good on that decision. 

“Yes, Master Luke. I would be okay with that.” I offered Master Jay a small smile to convince him I wasn’t lying. He grinned, placing his hands on his hips. 

“I’m mighty happy about that, little subbie. I wanted a taste since I first ran into you. You’re such a beautiful thing, and kind, too. I would be honored to partner with you tonight.” I beamed under his praise and felt more comfortable with the trade off. When Master Luke didn’t leave, I shot him a confused look. He smirked. 

“You didn’t think I would run off and miss out on an opportunity like this, did you?” I swallowed, not sure if that question demanded a response. He chucked and placed a small kiss to my forehead. “I can see you’re nervous, but don’t worry. We won’t be having sex tonight.” Part of me was relieved to know rather than wonder. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for something like that. 

“Come here, Bethany, and hop up on that desk for me.” I obeyed, sitting on the cool wood and facing the two men in front of me. “Good job, sugar.” Master Jay rewarded me with a kiss and I melted into it immediately. It was soft and sweet, not demanding and wild like- I shook my head softly as Master Jay pulled back. Why in the world was I still thinking about Samuel when I had two gorgeous men wanting to please me right here? I didn’t have much time to think about it. 

“Put your feet up next to you, and spread your legs.” Master Luke began unbuttoning his shirt as he waited for me to follow his instructions. My body moved stiffly and I felt my cheeks redden as I felt extremely exposed. 

“Now,” Master Jay started, seeming to take over. “No matter what, you are not to close your legs. Do you understand?” I swallowed. 

“Yes, Sir.” My words were soft, but he could tell I was excited. He pulled a cloth from his back pocket and, to my horror, placed it over my eyes and tied it behind my head. I opened my mouth to protest but felt a finger against my lips to top me. “I won’t hurt you, sugar. Do you trust me?” 

“Yes.” And strangely enough I meant it. Despite being in a new place, a new home, with new people, this place felt as if it were separate from all that. As if The Citadel were its own universe, and I had hit pause on reality. Only what Master Jay was doing with his mouth felt very, very real. Without removing anything, he traced my labia with his tongue through the thin lace of the thong. I whimpered, my teeth sunk into my lower lip as I tried not to move. I couldn’t help the twitches or the jerks of surprise and pleasure. My hands curled into fists behind me as I supported myself, but my elbows turned to jelly when Master Jay wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked. Even through the fabric it felt so good. The soft thud of my back hitting the desk sounded in my ears but barely registered as another mouth touched the skin of my neck. I gasped at the pleasure, then yelped as a smack stung the back of my thigh. 

“Keep them open, sugar.” I hadn’t even realized they’d closed. It was getting harder now. My consciousness faded away as pleasure took over. Master Jay’s mouth continued between my legs and Master Luke’s mouth danced across my neck. My back arched and I felt the soft tickle of Master Jay’s hair on my leg. Then the sharp sting of another slap. 

“Ah!” I cried out and the flash of pain suddenly burned low in my belly, transforming into shocking pleasure. 

“Open, Bethany.” Master Jay’s tone was deeper, and his drawl turned from sweet to smoking hot. I received another slap, this one a little harder. My legs shook and suddenly I was engulfed in orgasm. The white hot pleasure rolled through me and next I knew, I was wrapped up in a strong pair of arms. “Welcome back, sugar.” I sighed softly, not ready to open my eyes and wake from this warm, fuzzy feeling. “Had I known you’d light up like a firecracker in July, I would have gone easy on you.” I peeked open one eye to glance up at Master Jay. 

“At least you got her to melt. She had a hard time walking when I finished with her last time, but nothing like this.” I flinched at Master Luke’s words, suddenly feeling ashamed. I shouldn’t be curled up like a child. I was a grown woman. It was just an orgasm. Only it hadn’t been. Something had been different, more intense. 

“Hush up, Luke. Don’t you dare be ashamed, little subbie. You’re entitled to unbelievable pleasures, just like any other man or woman.” My eyes fluttered open and met his bright baby blues. His sincerity shook me to my core, and I felt the sting of tears. He simply smiled and brushed away a piece of hair from my forehead, tucking it safely behind my ear. “People need intimacy, Bethany. They need to be touched, loved, and pleasured. We’re human. And one day, you will find someone who can do it all the way you need.” He stood, setting me gently on my feet. “There you go, sugar. We planned to do a bit more, but seeing how sensitive you are, it’s best to stop for today.” I nodded solemnly, grateful for his attentiveness. 

“I’d never felt that way before.” I admitted, still not sure of what happened. Master Luke appeared and wrapped me in a blanket. I didn’t realize how comforted by the gesture I would be, but the intimacy of this aftermath made me grateful for the security. 

“Most women don’t.” Master Luke said, taking a seat on the desk where I had been. I stood between him and Master Jay, who had pulled out the desk chair. 

“It seems your body craves the bite of pain that comes with sex.” I blinked at Master Jay, unsure I heard him correctly. He laughed at my astonished expression. “Sugar, you like kinky sex. You just didn’t know it.”


End file.
